


Study Habits

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Language, Reader Insert, Scotts sibling, thas you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: A little alliance is born when you and Liam start struggling in the same two classes. What started as tutoring lessons became an excuse for you two to hangout!What happens when you both catch feelings?That’s up for you to decide!





	Study Habits

**Author's Note:**

> i’m lowkey obsessed with monster prom..  
> and absolutely every character in it..
> 
> ( requests for oneshots open ! )

It truly only started out as tutoring lessons that would benefit the both of you. Liam wanted to know how to make cookies so terrifyingly good he wouldn’t have to do a single assignment more in home ick. You, on the other hand, were utterly failing in your spells class! Those happened to be the only two classes you and the vampire had together, it was just the most logical outcome to aid one another.  
You knew Liam from your brother, Scott, they were somewhat close of friends? Your brother was adamant they were the best of friends who had lots in common regarding some dragon porn, while Liam was saying that was the ONLY thing they related to. Either way, you didn’t care, but imagining the look on Scott’s face when he came home to see Liam in his house was priceless. He thought you were dating, a lot of monsters did. Damien even invited himself over to one of your cooking lessons and “accidentally” set your oven ablaze. Obviously because the cookies weren’t ready and the only solution was to speed up the process with an actual fire.

That was the last time you two studied at your house.

Yet that was around the time you started to become slightly more than fond of Liam. Studying was soon abandoned for your shared love of old movies, vintage clothes and music! You were very simple looking on the outside. A much shorter version of your brother, Scott but still taller than Liam! Your werewolf features he could see were soft and well groomed but most of your body was hidden behind a large, (f/c) hoodie and ripped jeans. The vampire would’ve never guessed you were interested in any of that had you not gone into his room, despite his many warnings to not do that. So your tutoring lessons turned to shopping and movie dates! Sometimes you could even convince Liam to come with you to one of Scott’s football games. He would sit in between you and Damian, cheering loudly. He tweeted about how much he hated it but with a smile instead of a bitter scowl.  
Speaking of the vampire, you were on your way to his house for an actual study date. Boy is he lucky you had enough energy to be up at 3am, it was a full moon so your blood was pumping! ...That might be the wrong expression. Anyways, with a little extra wag in your tail and a skip in your step you made it in front of Liam’s house. You invited yourself in and made your way to the kitchen, pulling out a spell book. You had a major test tomorrow and if you aced it, you wouldn’t have to worry about failing anymore! This quarter anyways.

Your wolf like ears twitched towards the sound of Liam’s voice. He was up in his room! You held a hand over your mouth to hide a snicker, scaring the vampire was too fun and almost too easy. You crawled up the stairs on all fours, being as quiet as possible on the tiled floor. Your sharp nails would click against the tiles but Liam continued to talk loudly so you don’t think he noticed. His door was open a peak and you could see him facing away from you, on his laptop, talking to Vera over video chat.

“You’re still doing this tutoring thing? I hope you’re at least getting paid.” Her voice was dripping with annoyance. 

“I’ve received equal payment, in a way.” The vampire held up a note from the teacher of home ick, it had a crimson red ‘A+’ at the bottom. 

Your heart sank a bit. After this you and Liam would probably go back to simply being classmates. You didn’t realize how much time you’ve been taking from his other friends, all his other potential plans, sacrificed to helping you. And you weren’t even actually studying! At least he passed his class, your smile faltered but remained, the he last thing you would want is Liam to fail. 

“Well if you’re not going to actually get paid for it then can you fix (Name) up a bit? If they’re going to be seen with you, they must look the part.” 

“Why would they be seen with me?” Liam retorted with an eye roll. 

Your smile all but withered away, a whimper almost escaping at his words. 

Could Liam be embarrassed by you?

That might explain why he never hung out with you at school without Damian or Scott around. Come to think of it, he never took your offer to walk home or to school with you, yet arrived at the same time and strolled right up to his friends. Your ears flattened against your head as you backed away from the door as quiet as before. You stood on your back legs and walked to the kitchen to grab your belongings, making your way to the front door. No more time to waste, you thought closing the door quietly, you had a test to study for! 

Liam turned his attention to his door, tilting his head a bit.

“What are you doing?” Vera asked, trying to look behind the vampire through her computer screen.

“I thought I heard something.” Liam switched his attention back to the snake lady.

“Anyways, as I was saying, (Name) definitely likes you. Personally, I find relationships to be too distracting when you’re in the business world,” Vera sighed dramatically, “But seeing that stupid look on your face every time they walk by is priceless.”

Vera suddenly burst out laughing, “That’s the one!”

Liam’s face was dark purple, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he avoided his friends’ gaze.

“Preposterous. (Name) is merely an-“

“Aqua-trance that you don’t like we get iiiit.” Polly’s slurring voice could be heard from behind Vera.

“An acquaintance, Polly.” Vera said.

“Tha’s what I said! Aquatic-sense!”

“Precisely.” Liam gave a sad glance at his watch, still blushing, “Nothing more.”

The next morning was as boring as it always was. Students ushered into the school like zombies- no offense towards the actual zombies stumbling in as well! Maybe it was your anxiety or the fact you’d see Liam that made you skip the first class of the day. You made your way to the bathrooms and fussed with your hair. It might’ve been out of pettiness or the equally possible insecurities that made you act so weird today. You changed your outfit completely and even went as far as to shave half your head to match said new style. A white long sleeve with sad faces going down the sleeves, slightly tucked into black, ripped, skinny jeans that actually weren’t too uncomfortable! You even added a chain to your jeans that rattled a bit as you walked, for extra boldness points. You managed you shave your hair just enough for it to look cool and not like you were balding, thanks to your fur.  
As you fussed over yourself, two monsters you’d come to know as Oz and Brian stopped upon seeing you. Their eyes were wide as they looked at you. Were you in the wrong bathroom or something? No that couldn’t be, monsters of whatever gender went to piss wherever the hell they pleased. Brian gave you a thumbs up and a smile, making you stop dragging your fingers through your hair. Oz gave you two awkward thumbs up! The gesture was all that mattered, you laughed and thanked their support. They took your place sitting on the bathroom counter to talk as you left. You gave a little wave goodbye, about to head towards class when you heard music.  
Your ears perked and your heart raced a bit faster, hearing the song blaring from not too far. A few monsters ran from the school building towards the edge of the woods. You found yourself joining them, rushing over to the crowd of dancing monsters. Your friend Amira was at the pit of it all, she must have been the one who started this! You quickly joined her, showing off your badass dance moves. Amira’s flames grew a bit bigger when she noticed you by her side, her smile spreading. You could see a handful of monsters you knew around, one of them being your brother. Scott walked with you to school this morning and noticed your ears dropping. He smiled at you, happy to see you were enjoying yourself again. You smiled back and did a silly dance move to make him laugh. Even with this blaring music you could hear Scott’s laughter.

Today just got a lot better. 

During recess, Damian left Liam in the library with Vera and Miranda. The demon mumbled something about not dealing with his pouting anymore and went to find something fun. Liam wasn’t pouting. His expression may have been a petulant look of annoyance but it wasn’t... Yeah, ok, he was pouting. The vampire was discouraged last night when you texted saying you would study alone. Dare he say he was bummed he didn’t get th alone time with you that he quietly craved. Liam enjoyed your company, he considered you a close friend. His unbeating heart would go as far to declare he felt a lot stronger than that towards you. Over the course of your tutoring in baking and his little lectures of spells, he’d developed a crush on you. So one could only imagine his dismay when he found out you wouldn’t be joining him last night. It only furthered when you didn’t show up to home ick, the first class of the day. 

The next thing the vampire knew, he received a video from Damian. It was Polly grinding behind a monster. A very familiar looking monster. YOU! You looked so different- did you shave your head!? Was that a new outfit!? A very stylish one, he might add if he wasn’t so upset. Jealousy pulsed through him as he watched the video. Vera and Miranda both peaked over his shoulder to see what he was watching.

“Oh damn! Polly is getting it on!” Vera whispered loudly. 

“Where is my invitation to this party!?” Miranda huffed, “I demand to know where it is!” 

“Isn’t that the area where Amira keeps starting those raves?” Vera purred with delight. That flame monster was getting more and more interesting to her. 

“Who is she dancing with?” Miranda’s annoyance switched to curiosity.

“Is that-!”

“(Name).” A monster approached you. 

Your hips continued to sway to the music, alone now that Polly was on the floor kicking her legs up in the air. You turned to whoever called for your attention and saw someone you’d only passed by in the halls. He was a tall goblin with red hair tucked under a black beanie. His underbite allowed his big fangs poke over his top lip. He had a wide smirk to go along with his hungry eyes.  
You continued dancing but smiled to acknowledge him. No point in talking, the music was way too loud. Silently the goblin started dancing with you, a little too close for your comfort but you did your best to let it go. The monster suddenly slipped behind you and grabbed your hips, pulling you close to him so he could grind against you. Nope, that crossed a line. 

“Hey.” You growled, spinning around so you could push yourself off him. 

“Oh, this is even better.” He growled back, groping your ass. 

Your ears flattened as your rage downed to uncomfortable again. You weakly shoved him back, doing your best to look scary. Strength was something werewolves had to be careful with, if you used all your force he would be flying into the forest. Your brother was that learning lesson, he didn’t realize his own strength and accidentally chucked you through a window one time while wrestling. The goblin stumbled back a bit, his amused smirk was now an annoyed grimace.

“What gives I’m just tryin’ to dance.” 

“I don’t feel like dancing anymore.” You crossed your arms, looking even more uncomfortable now than before.

“C’mon, sugartits, lets get back in the mood.” The goblin was only able to take one step towards you. As you stepped back, you felt someone’s chest behind your head. You turned to apologize when you saw Damian, his fists clenched and his eyes glaring daggers at the goblin.

“Fuck off, they said no.” 

“What are you? They’re boyfriend?” The goblin laughed, clearly not realizing who he was challenging. 

A crowd had begun to form around, all chanting fight and cheering Damian’s name. His battles were short but legendary! The demon lunged at the goblin, who was still egging him on. All you saw was the green monster being tackled to the ground before someone yanked you away. You half hoped, and expected, it to be Scott. The look of shock was almost hilarious when your eyes reached Vera, she gave you a comforting smile as she whisked you away. You found yourselves behind the bathroom and away from the crowd.

“You ok?” She asked.

“Yeah.” You rubbed your arm a bit, “I don’t mean to be ungrateful but why..?”

“I hate monsters like those.” She snapped, “Do you know how many revolting dick pics I get a day? How many monsters go missing after rudely assuming I’d want anything to do with them?”

You couldn’t help but smile, feeling safer now.

“Thanks.” You said quietly. 

“You look nice today.” Vera said softly, dusting you off, “So be confident. Own it.” 

Your ears flattened sadly, “I feel stupid, I only did this I wouldn’t embarrass.. someone...” You almost slipped up and said his name. Now you couldn’t hide the blush on your cheeks.

Her concerned look was long gone and replaced with a big, knowing smirk, “Do tell.”

Telling Vera, the queen of blackmail, your crush wouldn’t be the wisest thing to do. Yet lying to her wouldn’t be smart either! You groan and hide your face in your sleeves as if you could disappear. It didn’t work.

Well, what did you have to lose anyways?

“When I came over to study with Liam, I heard what you guys said about me.” 

Vera’s smirk left immediately, she almost looked guilty, “Oh.”

“I want him to WANT to be seen with me. So I thought this might help.” You gestured to your outfit.

Vera pondered for the right thing to say, she wasn’t the best at emotional support. Telling someone to get over it was usually how she would solve this. 

“I only said that because I know Liam likes you. He might not know how to show it but he does, I’m amazing at sniffing out secrets.” She flattered herself, “Being with Liam means being with me, in a way. I guess I was being a tad selfish.”

You were shocked that Vera would even come this close as to admit she did something wrong. Besides relating to murder, drugs or anything illegal, she was quite proud of that.

“Liam liked you before this,” Gesture to your outfit, “So I know he’ll like you however you decide to dress. Personally, I think you look hot but if you’re uncomfortable...”

She trailed off and shrugged. Suddenly you felt more confident in your own skin. The insecurities had been wiped away!

“Actually, I feel a lot better. T-Thanks for being so nice.” You smiled.

Vera blushed and looked away, “Don’t mention it. Ever.”

“Mention what?” You smirked.

Vera turned to say something but then returned the sly smile. Hm, maybe you lacked the style before but you always had that ‘special something’. 

You and Vera made your way back to the crowd. Damian had already won but was pulling the goblin’s arm, waiting for him to verbally give up.

“Ok! Ok! I surrender!” He whined.

Damian yanked the goblin to his feet and aimed him towards you, “And say you’re sorry.”

He was silent, avoiding looking you in the eyes. 

Damian began to tighten his grip on the goblin’s arm, pulling it in a way it definitely wasn’t supposed to bend.

“Fuck! I’m sorry!”  
The demon dropped the monster and let him fall to the ground. The crowd cheered and began to disperse, some checking on the goblin or taking a selfie with him. Damian walked over to you, Vera and Polly, who was still dancing. He had a very proud look on his face.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled, shyly.  
“Sure, I’ll take any excuse to beat someone up!” Damian laughed loudly.  
The four of you all began to make your way towards the school when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You stopped in your tracks to see Liam. Your heart fluttered a bit upon seeing him. He immediately pulled his hand back after seeing he’d caught your attention. Liam had so many questions he wanted to ask you but decided against them all. He settled on one.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m a lot better now.” You moved to hide your hands in your jacket pockets but realized it wasn’t there and awkwardly hid them behind your back.  
“You, ahem, look different.” Liam declared, just as awkward.  
“Like... Good different or bad?” You asked with a blush.  
“T-Those are such basic choices.” Liam began walking and hooked an arm around your waist, turning you around so you could walk with him like this, “I think you look exquisite, but I’ve always thought so.” He whispered.  
Liam’s hand moved from your waist to the back pocket of your jeans. That cheesy, romantic gesture from the 1900’s. It still made you smile and blush. A lot.


End file.
